The Year of Resistance
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: Spoilers for Sound of the Drums Last of the Time Lords Martha Jones wanders the Earth. Her dealings with the Resistance and it's leaders. Some who are familar with the Doctor, the Master and are willing to fight for Earth's freedom. SJA refrences/multico
1. Prologue

**The Year of Resistance**

**Prologue **

_18 Months Earlier _

Sarah Jane Smith peered over a book, _Kiss Me Kill Me_ by Harold Saxon. It did not make any sense. Out of nowhere, Harold Saxon suddenly appeared into public record, brazen and unabashedly. The book was not too bad; she could understand why it would be on the bestseller list. However, the book felt oddly familiar as she read it. The story seemed like something she had already read or perhaps experienced on her own. She did not know what to make of it. Then there was the Archangel Network. She did not like the idea of all these various electronic devices plugged into this network of fifteen satellites. Yet, slowly everything around her was plugged into the network, from mobiles to wireless internet. Then Harold Saxon rose into prominence when he rose to the position of Minster of Defense. Yet, Sarah Jane looked into his background, it did not exist, and it caused Sarah Jane to question who Harold Saxon was. Everything from his background at Cambridge, his parents, all of it a fabrication. However, what troubled her even more was that no one seemed to question it, despite the fact that it was so blatantly obvious. She had developed a correspondence with another journalist/reporter, a Ms. Vivien Rook, in which both of them exchanged information with each other concerning the background of Harold Saxon. One thing troubled them the most, the fact that Harold Saxon, a person who did not exist was now slowly rising in the polls to become Prime Minster. Moreover, both of them agreed with each other in conversations that a man like this could not only be a threat to the country but to the whole world.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Okay short chapter, but I promise you longer and more engaging chapters in the future. Please read and review. Disclaimer: Doctor Who sadly does not belong to me, no matter how many stories I write, it will never be mine and its genius belongs to the BBC. **


	2. A Toss of a Coin

**Chapter One: A Toss of a Coin **

Sarah Jane sat at a table of a café; she wore a pair of jeans and a pink top. She seemed rather casual for a meeting of this importance. However, she insisted on meeting at a little café on the streets of London. She waited for Vivian Rook to show up. Sarah Jane carried the files she had looked up from Mr. Smith, her super computer. She did not dare have Ms. Rook at her house. Her house was too unusual for one. Sure, the first floor looked normal, but upstairs was another matter entirely. Moreover, Sarah Jane knew being that she was an investigative reporter, the nosey nature of others like her; the urge to explore would have been too great a temptation for the journalist eventually.

She had on the table a file filled with the things she had gathered over the past eighteen months concerning Harold Saxon. Meanwhile the waiter a snotty nosed freckled adolescent boy kept peeking over her shoulder, "So you're a fan of Harold Saxon, too. I heard he's going to fix this country up really good. What are you, working on his biography or something?" Sarah Jane groaned to herself, what was with these people? Couldn't they see the deception? To her it was as plain as the nose on her face. "Sort of…"

The teen smiled, "Well he needs more books written about him. I think…." He started to tap his fingers unconsciously on the table, making out a light tapping rhythm.

Sarah Jane coughed, "Aren't you going to take my order?" The young man looked embarrassed, "Yea, I ummm... sort of forgot. I get rather worked up about Mr. Saxon. I can't really explain it." Sarah Jane smiled, "It's alright. I'd like two cups of tea, right now. I am expecting someone and can you promise that we won't be disturbed."

The young boy smiled, "I can do that." He then went off to fill the order.

Sarah Jane saw the woman coming down the street. A woman she recognized from a picture, as Ms. Vivian Rook. She seemed quite well to do, in a dress and wearing what appeared to be a faux mink coat. She was not what Sarah Jane expected for an investigative journalist. No, this woman seemed like a journalist that would work for a trashy and tacky looking tabloid, which was a mixture of sensationalism and Paparazzi rather than a woman of a serious journalistic nature. However, her time with the Doctor had taught her not to be completely deceived by appearances. Perhaps there was more to this woman then met the eye. She had never actually met Vivian Rook in person; they had only exchanged files by encrypted data transfer or brief phone conversations and she had contacted Sarah Jane because she said someone had given her name as a highly recommended journalist. Sarah Jane had puzzled over that for days on end, on how Ms. Rook found out about her and her reporting abilities. She supposed that maybe some of her days of sleuthing might have gotten out to others, but Ms. Rook seemed like a trustworthy person and both of them had the same concerns, which at this moment in time was important. Sarah Jane could not tell anyone, but her of her concerns concerning Harold Saxon, because deep down inside the pit of her stomach she was afraid. She did not know why she was so afraid of not telling anyone else, but seeing how ordinary people were towards Mr. Saxon, her fears were not completely unfounded.

The woman came into the café and looking around, finally spotted her. She looked Sarah up and down and gave, her a look of disdain. Perhaps Ms. Vivian Rook expected someone a bit more high brow, then what she expected. Perhaps she expected someone dressed for an interview and Sarah was dressed in just a casual jean and top. "Ms. Smith?"

Sarah Jane smiled, "Hello…" She stuck out her hand, "I am Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, and you must be Ms. Vivian Rook."

The woman nodded. "Ms. Smith. Did you manage to organize that file on Harold Saxon and his wife?" Sarah nodded, "You know I've noticed something else."

Ms. Rook sat down at the table, "What's that Ms. Smith."

Sarah Jane sighed, "Well everyone that talks about Harold Saxon, eventually ends up tapping out a rhythm of some sort. It's odd, if you ask me."

Ms. Rook nodded, "I've seen it too. You don't suppose it's all interconnected do you?"

Sarah Jane sighed, "Well all I know is that eighteen months earlier it wasn't happening and now it is."

Ms. Rook stated, "We have no proof that that is Mr. Saxon's doing, there could be any number of reasons people are tapping out a rhythm like that."

Sarah Jane nodded, "True, but an old friend of mine told me basically to go with your gut instinct, it's generally always correct."

Ms. Rook chuckled, "Ms. Smith, we have no proof that this is Mr. Saxon's doing. As a journalist, you should have your facts based in solid research before you start making accusations. "

Sarah Jane was getting a bit annoyed. She hated being talked down to by some woman who obviously felt she was the better than her and she said firmly, "Look Ms. Rook. We know from our research that…."

The young adolescent came and brought the two women tea, "Will there be anything else?" He added.

Sarah Jane shook her head, "No, that will be all." The young man walked away. Sarah Jane plopped a couple of sugars in her tea and took a sip and continued, "Anyway, eighteen months earlier, Harold Saxon appeared, just appeared. Now we have all this tapping going on. It's obvious that it is all interconnected. If I have a chance to question Mr. Saxon on anything it's the first thing I plan on asking him."

Ms. Rook shifted a bit uncomfortably, and she then placed a sugar, a bit of milk, and some lemon in her tea, and said, "That's what I have come to talk about Ms. Smith. If we ask Mr. Saxon directly, God knows what response we will get out of him."

Sarah snorted, "What are you afraid of stepping on his toes? Look if it was me, I'd go right into Downing Street and ask him straight out."

Ms. Rook then said, "And then what? Mr. Saxon is a very powerful and influential man. My God, he's just been made Prime Minster, and you expect to waltz right in and ask him everything."

Sarah Jane ended up smiling lightly, "Never stopped me before. Believe me; I have been in worse situations Ms. Rook and no matter who the person is, I'd go in and ask them despite what happens."

Sarah Jane watched as Ms. Rook shook her head in disdain, "Harold Saxon doesn't exist, Ms. Smith. There is no Harold Saxon. If we point that out to him, and ask him who he is 'straight out' as you put it. The reaction on demanding who he really is…." She sighed and then took a sip of her tea, "Besides, you'd never get to him. The security is so tight. My approach is to go for a less direct one. We know who Lucy Saxon is. She comes from a very good family. Not exactly too bright at times, but still getting to her and asking her questions about her husband and present her with all the evidence is a better approach then asking the man himself. After all, she is the power behind the man. She ought to know something about her own husband. If not, then we can warn her about him."

Sarah Jane sighed; she didn't really like Ms. Rook's approach. Nevertheless, there was some merit about it. However, it really wasn't Sarah Jane's style. She then said, "Alright, maybe you're right. I'll ask Mrs. Saxon instead."

Ms. Rook chuckled, "Who said anything about you going? No, I'll go."

Sarah Jane coughed, "Excuse me. Who said anything about you going? I thought it was decided that I'd be the one who would confront Mr. Saxon and his wife."

Ms. Rook said, "I beg your pardon Ms. Smith, but I don't think you're hardly qualified for this sort of thing."

Sarah Jane glared at Vivian Rook; this woman clearly had no idea what she could do. After all Sarah Jane had seen the galaxy in all it's splendor. She had after all had fought off Daleks, the Loch Ness Monster, the Bane, and tons of robots, and here Vivian Rook said she wasn't qualified. Her eyes took on a very fiery cast, "I beg your pardon, Ms. Rook. If you don't think I am qualified, then why did you come to me in the first place?"

Ms. Rook sighed, "Ms. Smith. I was told that you are a very good investigator. You can squeeze in places that others normally cannot, it is for this reason that I contacted you. Your skill, Ms. Smith in investigation was highly needed for this…."

Sarah Jane glared at Ms. Rook, "And who exactly 'told' you in the first place?"

Ms. Rook grasped Sarah Jane by the hands, "Ms. Smith, if I told you who asked me to contact you in the first place…." She paused, "There are people out there that admire your skills at investigation. Please don't ask me to betray their confidence."

Sarah Jane looked at Ms. Rook and considered her a bit more. Sarah Jane knew of the secret organizations that existed such as UNIT. She abhorred them for their violent means, but this clearly meant that Ms. Rook was in their employment.

Sarah Jane took a breath and brought her fevered temperament down. "Ms. Rook. You must understand that I also want to do my duty for my country and for humanity. I know the risks as well as any. Don't try to claim that your competence is any better then mine; because I have done things that some humans wouldn't even believe was possible. But if we're going to fight over who's going." Sarah Jane opened up her purse and took out a Sterling. "Why don't we toss a coin over it?"

Ms. Rook nodded, "Sounds reasonable, Ms. Smith."

Sarah nodded. She took the coin and tossed it, "I call heads…" She said. The coin came down and landed 'tails' side up.

It was settled, Sarah Jane had lost the coin toss, and Ms. Rook said, "That settles it then, Ms. Smith. Looks like I am the one who is going."

Sarah Jane looked a bit glum over the whole affair and Ms. Rook said, "Ms. Sarah Jane Smith, I want to thank you for your help. Now I really must be going." Ms. Rook got up and left Sarah Jane sitting at the table with her tea. Sarah Jane had wanted to investigate this thing so badly, she knew this story would be the story of the century and to have lost to a simple coin toss was unbearable. She felt almost the same way all those many years ago when the Doctor left her. She knew she would get over it, it just hurt to feel left behind once more.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please R/R. **


	3. More Than A Child’s Tale

**Chapter Two: More Than A Child's Tale **

_Britain, Britain, Britain… What extraordinary times we've had, just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again. And the government told you nothing. Well not me, not Harold Saxon, because my purpose here today is to tell you this, citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted, a message for humanity from beyond the stars. _

Sarah Jane watched as the new Prime Minster spoke. Luke was sitting there watching with her. "Mum….if all this has happened before and after the Bane, why do humans, freak out or deny about the existence of aliens?"

Sarah Jane sighed, "That's a complicated question Luke. Many humans just choose to block out the truth rather than accept that it's in front of them."

'That defies logic…if something is in front of people…."

Sarah Jane sighed, at times, Luke sounded a great deal like the Doctor, and Sarah wondered briefly, what the Doctor must have been like as a child, depending on whether Time Lords had parents or even a childhood. It was not as if the Doctor talked about it much. However, assuming that he did, he probably drove his parents nuts with various questions. Sarah was about to answer Luke when they both stood gawking at the strange spheres that were before them.

_People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts, we bring technology, and wisdom, and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship. _

Sarah Jane quickly went up the stairs of her house. Luke following behind her and entering the attic she called out, "Mr. Smith, I need you…."

The computer came out of its space from the wall stating, "Good Afternoon Sarah Jane and Luke. Do you desire my assistance?"

Sarah Jane stated, "Yes, turn on to the Prime Minster's address. Play back, from the moment the spheres came on."

Mr. Smith proceeded to show Sarah Jane the spheres and then Mr. Saxon's words following.

_Oooh sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the __Toclafane__. And tomorrow morning they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher and chemist. And lorry driver. And farmer. And…I don't know every medical student._

Mr. Saxon smiled for a moment and then continued.

_All of us today, are coming into a brand new age and it all begins tomorrow. _

The transmission ended and Sarah Jane paused thinking about it all. There had to be some code behind it, but now she needed to ask Mr. Smith a question. That was until Maria came running up the stairs "Sarah Jane did you see that? We are actually going to see aliens. I mean everyone is, not just us."

Sarah Jane sighed and said, "Calm down Maria. Actually Mr. Saxon has no authority to do so."

Maria Jackson frowned, "He doesn't?"

Sarah Jane shook her head, "No. All alien contact is supposed to be closely monitored through UNIT. What Mr. Saxon has done is beyond his authority."

"Is that good?" Maria asked.

Sarah Jane thought over it, "I don't know, Maria. There is a lot about Mr. Saxon that I don't even know."

"But we all know about everything he's done. He's written a book, went to school, and won at rugby. But I like him." Maria said.

Luke interrupted, "Why?"

Maria shrugged, "I don't know, I just like him."

Sarah Jane nodded, "That's what everyone says. Everyone I have met says exactly the same thing. Not only that, but there is no record of him, not one."

Maria frowned, "But what about his website….all those pictures and all that information…."

Sarah Jane sighed, "It's a forgery, Maria. If you dig deeper into public records, there is no Harold Saxon."

Maria looked confused and Sarah Jane smiled and then gave Maria a hug, "Don't feel bad Maria. You're not the only one that's confused. I am too."

Sarah Jane then looked up at Mr. Smith. The super computer was waiting, waiting for a question. Sarah Jane then spoke, "Mr. Smith, go through all records to find any information on the Toclafane, excluding the Prime Minster's speech."

Sarah Jane waited and then Mr. Smith spoke, "No known species identified from Earth records. Attempting to access satellite broadcasts and information from other planetary systems."

Sarah Jane nodded. Mr. Smith then stated, "There is only one reference regarding the name Toclafane. Found in an old unknown alien text, which is possessed in a museum as Artifact 621. It mentions the Toclafane as a dark and hidden menace that come and devours children at night if they do not obey there parents, do their homework, and various other threats if they do not perform up to expectations."

Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow, "So you're telling me Mr. Smith that the whole idea of the Toclafane is a story generated to put fear in children if they do not obey."

"Like the monster under your bed, or in your closet that you're afraid is going to eat you." Maria added.

Sarah Jane nodded, "Yes, exactly. I do not get it. Why would a cautionary tale for children be mentioned as a new alien race?"

Luke spoke, "Maybe there is a grain of truth to the story. We have seen Mr. Saxon's Toclafane. Maybe they are the same Toclafane in the story."

Sarah Jane nodded. "It's possible Luke. However, it is not much to go on. Mr. Smith, does the alien text give any mention other than the story of the Toclcafane to location, species, anything of any archeological or anthropological reference?"

Sarah Jane, Maria, and Luke waited as Mr. Smith went through records. "Not much data is given. It does mention a planet with a red orange sky, silver trees, and a citadel in a children's tale. In this tale…."

Sarah Jane interrupted Mr. Smith. "Gallifrey..."

Maria frowned, "Galli…what?"

Sarah Jane sighed, "Gallifrey, Maria. It is the Doctor's home. He briefly mentioned his home to me when I use to travel with him. But if a Gallifreyan children's story is becoming reality…" Suddenly Sarah Jane's eyes darkened. "We maybe in more trouble than we realize…"

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a long time to update. But dealing with a great deal of writer's block, a small bout of depression, brought on mainly due to school and real life issues. But decided finally to sit down and start picking up on this story. Please Read and Review. **


End file.
